


Thank you, Kyrie

by LucyLuxDMC



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Child Nero (Devil May Cry), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyLuxDMC/pseuds/LucyLuxDMC
Summary: Nero is returned a kid once again. But Kyrie is there for him, to cuddle and protect him.
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Thank you, Kyrie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberdrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberdrake/gifts).



> Broken english alert

Kyrie woke up very early in a warm morning of August.  
She yawned while she was stretching her bones.  
She turned to Nero's side of the bed,where she saw her love sleeping deeply, curled up in fetal position under the blankets.  
Seeing him like that, made her smile and,gently,she gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

" _You're so cute when you sleep, Nero._ ",Kyrie thought staring at her husband.

Somehow,though,the sweet and soft kiss of his wife made Nero moan something.

" _Please...five more minutes..._ "

When Kyrie heard Nero's voice say that,she smiled and laughed a little, covering her mouth with her left hand.

" _Oh,Nero. You're so human._ ",Kyrie thought in that moment.

But,she had to prepare the breakfast for the rest of the family; so she stood up,she dressed and she went in the kitchen letting Nero sleep peacefully.

\---

Later,Nero woke up. He did so before the kids and Nico.  
He was still asleep a little, and that made him forget to dress before to go in the kitchen. And so, he went in there wearing only his trousers.

" _'Morning,Kyrie._ ",Nero said rubbing his left eye trying to wake up fully.

" _'Morning...Nero?_ "

When Kyrie turned to her husband,she was surprised of what she saw.  
But,at the same time,Nero didn't understand why Kyrie was so surprised.

" _What's wrong?_ ",Nero asked looking at his wife confused.

" _Well... Let's say you're more little than usual..._ ",Kyrie answered laughing a bit.

Nero couldn't understand Kyrie's behavior. It was strange she behaved like that.

" _More little?_ "

But now he paid attention to it, was strange that Kyrie was taller than him.

" _Wait a second!_ "

Nero started looking at himself and he found out his body was shrank.

" _Oh,no! Not again!_ ", Nero screamed bothered.

But,Kyrie laughed at Nero's reaction. After all, it was funny see Nero in his child body.

" _Please,Kyrie. This's not funny!_ "

" _I'm sorry,Nero. But, you're too cute like this._ "

Kyrie's words made Nero blush for the embarrassment. He covered his face with his tiny hands.  
Kyrie approached him and once she did,she knelt and she caressed Nero's fluffy hair.  
Nero uncovered his face when he felt Kyrie's lovely touch on him.

" _Don't worry, Nero. You should know you will stay kid just for a day._ ",Kyrie said trying to comfort her love.

" _Yeah, I know. But,what about Nico and the kids? If they see me like this,they won't stop making fun of me._ "

Nero was so frightened of others' reaction.

" _But,I have a solution for that._ ",Kyrie said winking at him.

" _What?_ ", Nero asked perplexed.

" _I can say them you're your little brother._ "

" _Kyrie,this won't working. Unfortunately,Nico knows I'm an only child._ "

" _Ah, that's true. I forgot it._ ",Kyrie said remembering that.

In the grip of the desperation,Nero scratched his head trying to find a solution.

" _Damn! It must be another way!_ "

" _Wait, Nero. What about we said them you're a new orphan who came here this morning?_ "

" _And what about my face?! They will recognise me!_ ",Nero said pointing at his face.

In that moment Nero's child attitude started resurfacing and, because of that,he started acting up.

"I hate being a kid!", Nero screamed bothered.

In that moment,though, Nico was reaching the kitchen. All that noise,made her woke up.

" _Hey,Kyrie. What's all this din?! I can't sleep well._ ", Nico said with her eyes still closed.

When Nero saw Nico he ran quickly under the table before she could see him, because he didn't want to be recognized by her.

" _Oh,Nico. Don't worry. I was talking aloud._ ",Kyrie said approaching her,hiding Nico's view with her body.

" _It's strange. I seemed to hear a kid voice too."_

But Nico, looking around a bit asleep,didn't see Nero and so she thought it was her imagination.

 _"Well! Maybe it was my imagination._ "

"It can be.", Kyrie replied smiling at Nico.

" _Anyway...I will go to the bathroom to freshen up. See ya later._ "

"Sure, take your time."

After Nico left the kitchen,Kyrie knelt to see Nero. And she saw him crouched, a bit scared.  
Seeing him like this made her smile,because to her,Nero seemed a scared kitty.

" _Don't worry, Nero. You can come out, now._ "

" _Ar-Are you sure?_ ",Nero said with trembling voice

"Sure, you can trust me.",Kyrie said reaching out.

Nero grabbed Kyrie's hand. In that moment,he felt a sense of protecion and,bolstering himself, he came out from under the table.  
Without running excessive risks, Kyrie held Nero in her arms.

" _No,Kyrie! Wait!_ ",Nero didn't want to be picked up because to him, it was too embarrassing.

" _Don't worry, Nero. You're so light.",Kyrie said smiling at him._

 _"Now,I bring you in the bedroom._ "

When Nero was in Kyrie's arms,he could feel that sense of protecion he had never felt when he was a kid. The warmth of someone who is born to protect him; like the mother he never had.  
Even if the passage from a room to another one was very short, for Nero that few moments meant the world while he was in the arms of his love.

" _Thank you, Kyrie._ "

" _It's a pleasure._ ",Kyrie said seating him on the bed.

" _Now,wait for me. I will take you some clothes of your size._ "

Nero obeyed while Kyrie went in the orphans' bedroom to take some clothes for Nero.

But,in that moment, the kids woke up and surprised they asked Kyrie what she was doing.

" _Kyrie,why are you taking our clothes?_ "

" _Don't worry,Julio. I need this clothes for a while. I want to make them more charming._ ",Kyrie said telling them a little lie.

The kid didn't care if what Kyrie said was a lie or not. Their was just a curiosity.

" _Oh,okay._ "

" _Why don't you go in the kitchen? The breakfast is ready._ "

The kids happy obeyed allowing Kyrie to come back to Nero.

" _Sorry if I took so long,but the kids were woke up._ "

" _No problem. Thinking about all the times I made you wait for me, this's nothing._ ", Nero said smiling

Kyrie smiled too, because what Nero said was true. She lost count how many times she waited for Nero's return when he was out in a mission.

" _Ah, don't think about it. By now,it's a habit.",Kyrie_ replied smiling.

 _"Changing the subject, here's the clothes._ "

Kyrie passed them at Nero who thanked her before dressing.  
While he was doing so,Nero thought over all the times Kyrie helped him in the bad ones.

" _You know,if it hadn't been for you I would have completely lost,now. Thanks for being always there for me,Kyrie."_

Kyrie didn't think to deserve all that kind words, because for her was normal help the man she decided to be with.

" _Don't mention it. Anytime._ ",Kyrie replied, caressing the face of her man and giving him a kiss on his lips.

Nero blushed when he received it.

" _A-Anyway, for the moment I will wait you here._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

Nero nodded smiling.

" _Go to the others without worries. And then, I will make them upset for nothing._ "

But in that moment, Nero's stomach rumbled.

"Nero, what about I'll bring you some food? After all,you didn't eat anything."

"I guess,I have no choice, haven't I?",Nero said laughing.

Kyrie laughed with him.

" _Okay, I will take you something._ "

After that,Kyrie went in the kitchen. Where Nico and the kids were waiting for her.

" _Hey,Kyrie. Why did you take so long? And where's Nero?_ ",Nico asked a little worried and a little curious.

" _I was looking after him. He doesn't feel well and he asked me if I can bring him the breakfast._ ",Kyrie replied telling her a little lie.

" _I hope it's nothing serious._ "

" _No,no. It's just a temporary thing. Don't worry._ "

Somehow Nico believed at Kyrie's words and she let Kyrie prepare the tray with the breakfast for Nero.  
But when she was ready to take the breakfast to Nero,Nico stopped her.

" _Listen, can I see how he's doing?_ "

" _Maybe,later. You know, he doesn't want to be bothered when he eats._ "

Nico remembered how Nero reacted last time when she bothered him while he was having dinner. And she didn't want to be scolded by him and so she let Kyrie go.

" _Ah,yeah. Okay,see ya later, then._ "

After that,Kyrie reached Nero in the bedroom. When she came in,she noticed Nero busy reading his father's book,sitting on the edge of the bed.

" _Nero,I bring you the breakfast._ "

" _Ah,thank you._ ",Nero replied closing the book and moving it away.

Kyrie sat next to him,putting the tray between them.  
While Nero was having breakfast,Kyrie told him about Nico.

" _Nero,it's likely Nico will come to see you._ "

" _What?_ ",Nero asked a little scared.

" _I had to tell her a little lie. I told her you don't feel well. Honestly,I didn't expect she cared that much about you.Anyway,don't worry. I will tell her to knock before coming in. So you can hide under the blankets in the meanwhile._ "

Hearing that words,Nero could breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Okay,I will._ "

" _I'm sorry. I made you worry for nothing._ "

" _Nah, it's alright. To be honest, it's all my fault if you have to jump through hoops to impede them to see me in this state. So,it's me who have to apology._ "

Kyrie smiled in response at Nero.

" _Even if I want, I could never be angry with you. Especially now, you're so cute._ ",Kyrie said ruffling Nero's hair.

" _Oh, c'mon. You know I hate this._ ",Nero said blushing for the embarrassment.

Kyrie laughed a bit seeing Nero behaving in that way and trying to move her hand away with his tiny hands.

"Oh,Nero. You're so precious.",Kyrie thought,letting Nero finish his breakfast.

As soon as Nero finished his meal,Kyrie took the tray.

" _Thank you, Kyrie. It was all tasty._ "

" _I'm glad you like it._ "

After that, Kyrie returned in the kitchen.  
As she said to Nero,she warned Nico.

" _By the way,Nico. Nero now is sleeping. If you want to see him,please knock at the door._ "

" _Oh,okay. I will._ "

After that,Nico went to Nero's bedroom. But before come in, she knocked at the door as Kyrie said.  
When Nero heard it,he ran quickly under the blankets.

" _Come in!_ ",Nero said trying to make his voice like his adult's one.

Nico followed Nero's invitation and she entered the room.  
Once in there,she saw Nero curled up under the blankets.

" _Oh.Hey, tough guy. How are you doing? Kyrie told me you don't feel well._ "

" _I'm a little achey. Don't worry,I will feel better tomorrow._ "

" _Are you sure?_ "

" _Sure. But now I need to sleep. Can you leave me,please?_ "

" _Alright. Take care, tough guy. See ya this evening._ "

After that words, Nico left. When Nero heard the door closing,he come out from the blankets.  
Accidentally, he stumbled upon the clock,which was on the bedside table ,and he noticed it marked nine o'clock.

" _Dammit! It's still morning,I can't stand to stay in this state anymore._ ",Nero said bothered.

In that moment, Nero's child attitude resurfaced again, because he wanted to be cuddle by his love.

" _Please,Kyrie. Come back soon. I need you._ "

But Nero had to wait a half hour before he could see Kyrie again.  
As soon as Kyrie crossed the threshold,Nero hugged her legs crying.

" _I missed you, Kyrie._ "

Kyrie didn't expect such a reaction and for comforting him,she knelt caressing Nero's head.

" _Shh, Nero. I'm here now._ ",Kyrie said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

Nero dried his eyes,sobbing.

" _I...I don't want...to stay like... this... anymore..._ "

Kyrie could only imagine what her love was going through.

" _Unfortunately,we have no choice. Please,Nero. Hold on._ ",Kyrie thought.

Then she picked Nero up and seated him on the bed where, shortly after,she sat next to him.

" _C'mon, Nero. Put your head on my legs._ "

Nero didn't understand what Kyrie wanted to do but whatever it was, it couldn't harm him. So he obeyed and laid his head down on Kyrie's legs who started to cuddle him.

For Nero,that moment meant the world. He could feel a kind of protecion in Kyrie's hands.  
All his worries seemed disappear while he was in her hands.

Kyrie kept cuddling him until he fell asleep on her legs.  
So,Kyrie decided to put him to bed,tucking him in.

" _Sweet dreams,my dear._ ", Kyrie said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

After that she returned in the kitchen,letting Nero sleep deeply.

The rest of day passed flawlessly.  
Around five in the afternoon,Kyrie returned to Nero's bedroom to see how he was doing.  
When she entered the room,she saw Nero catched up on some reading.

" _I see you feel better,now._ "

" _Oh. Sorry, Kyrie. I didn't listen you come in._ ",Nero said closing the book.

" _Ah, don't worry. I'm glad to see you feel better._ "

" _It's thanks to you if I managed to pass this day. Thanks again, Kyrie._ "

" _No problem._ ", Kyrie said giving him a smile.

" _You know,I think my body is ready to return at his normal age. I can feel it._ "

Nero took off the clothes because he didn't want to destroy them like the last time.

Then Nero's body started to glow with a bluish light.

" _Well, it's time._ "

The glow increased forcing Kyrie to cover and close her eyes.  
As soon as she reopened them,she saw Nero in his normal body.

" _I'm back,Kyrie._ ",Nero said hugging his wife.

"Welcome back,Nero.",Kyrie said exchanging Nero's hug.

" _It's better I dress. I don't want Nico and the kids see me naked._ "

Kyrie laughed a little.

" _Yeah, you're right._ "

After that Nero dressed and with Kyrie he went in the kitchen. He helped her to prepare dinner.

When was time for dinner,Nico and the kids reached the kitchen.

" _Oh,tough guy. Seems you feel better._ ",Nico said surprised

" _Yeah, it was just a temporary thing._ ",Nero replied. " _Or,at least,I hope so_ ",he thought shortly after.

After that,he dinned with Kyrie and the others. Spending the rest of the day without anymore worries.

THE END


End file.
